ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Akt 3: Das Blutige Gesicht des Todes
Shay trennt sich von der Gruppe, und stößt auf jemanden, der vorgibt Seth zu sein. In der nachfolgenden Spirale der Verzweiflung findet ein alter Freund sie. Ablauf Erster Tag In der Fremde hat sich Shay rasch verirrt, und so war sie zuerst erleichtert, als sie rasch Seth wiederfand. Dieser hatte jedoch eine furchtbare Enthüllung für sie: All seine Gefühle für die Jägerin waren Lüge, und die ganze Zeit über spielte er nichts als Theater, um sich zu amüsieren. Nach dieser schockierenden Wendung traf sie wieder auf Val und Candy, der sie von ihrem Erlebnis erzählt. Die beiden waren jedoch skeptisch, und trauten Seth solch eine Tat nicht zu – ohne konkrete Anhaltspunkte mussten sie jedoch Shays Version Glauben schenken. Sie verbrachten, ebenso wie Abby die Nacht in einem Hotel, wobei sie ein Brief von Harald Didrahal erreichte, in welchem dieser ankündigte, sie am Morgen abzuholen. Doc machte sich währenddessen auf die Jagd nach der verwandelten Sandra, welche Seths Gestalt angenommen hatte, um Shay zu täuschen. Diese kehrte zu ihrem Schloss zurück, wo sie, eifersüchtig und voller Zorn, Seth zur Rede stellte. Mit dem Wissen seiner Gefühle manipulierte sie ihn, im Gegenzug auch Shay zu verachten, welche alles darstellt, was er als Vampir hassen sollte. In Zaines Haus stößt nun auch Larry Abrahamson zu den Werwölfen, ein Rudelmitglied von Aidan Delany. Er ist überrascht, zu hören, dass nicht “Alanna“, sondern Zaine Rudelführer in England ist, und dieser klärt ihn über die Existenz zweier Rudel auf. Zweiter Tag Haralds Versprechen, die Gruppe abzuholen, löst sich in Luft auf: Durch den anschwellenden Konflikt war dies nicht möglich, und die Gruppe brach eigenständig zu Haralds Haus in Halifax auf, wo sich Shay, immer noch durcheinander, von ihnen trennte. Val, Candy und Abby trafen nun endlich auf Harald Didrahal und seinen Hund. Auch Janet Lancaster war nicht weit, und sichtlich bestürzt darüber, sowohl Seth als auch Shay nicht im Haus zu finden – beide dürften auf keinen Fall York in die Hände fallen. Janet äußerte außerdem die Sorge, dass die Werwolfrudel von England sich gegen sie stellen würden im kommenden Konflikt, und es von Nöten sei, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Währenddessen war es Arran Blackwood, der sich schon durch einen Brief angekündigt hatte, gelungen, Shay aufzuspüren. Er nutzte ihre Verwirrung aus, um sie zu bedrohen: Wenn sie nicht mit ihm ginge, und ihn ehelichte, wie es ihre Eltern vereinbart hatten, würde er ihren Freunden mit Hilfe seiner Vampirjäger-Kollegen großen Schmerz zufügen. Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder im Regen. Shay machte sich auf den Rückweg, und wurde in einem Park von Valentin und den anderen gefunden und heimgebracht. In York versprach Neva, Seth bei der Flucht zu helfen. Doc traf sich mittlerweile mit Sandra, um diese abzulenken. Diese ließ sich von so etwas natürlich nicht ablenken, und nahm Shays Gestalt an, um Seth weiter zu quälen. Der Schotte durchschaute ihre Verwandlungstechnik, als er den fehlenden Herzschlag bemerkte. Nun nahe an der Wahrheit machte sich Seth auf zu gehen, und nach einem Handgemenge mit Sandra entkam er durch den Haupteingang. In kurzer Zeit erreichte er Haralds Anwesen in Halifax. Dort stieß er auf William Herlevason, der in Geisterform das Haus bewohnte, und Seth über die Gäste darin informierte. Er stürmte unvermittelt zu Shay ins Zimmer und überbrachte ihr die Wahrheit. Schnell vertrugen sich die beiden wieder. Die Zusammenkunft wurde jäh von Arran Blackwood beendet, der ein Fenster erklommen hatte, um Shay zurück zu fordern. Seine Geduld war am Ende, und ohne zu zögern gab er die Verlobung mit Shay bekannt, was Seth schockiert. Ohne sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, musste der Vampirjäger fliehen. Seth wollte alles über den Mann erfahren, der ihm so gefährlich werden konnte, und Shay zeigte ihrem Freund die Buchseite, welche Arrans Nachricht trug. Seth erkannte sie sofort, sagte aber kein Wort – sie trug eine Widmung von seinem Vater. Der Tag und seine Nacht enden mit Val und Candy, die ihr neu zugeteiltes Schlafzimmer einweihen. Dritter Tag Am nächsten Morgen bricht das Paar auf, um einkaufen zu gehen. Gleichzeitig überreicht Doc feierlich Janet jenes Objekt, wegen welchem er in York eingebrochen war – eine Abschrift der Schlachtpläne Sandras. Wenig später beginnt das Dritte Zwischenspiel. Nach dem Angriff von Joelles Gruppe auf das Einkaufszentrum, bei welchem Shay van Helsing beteiligt war, wurde sie von Arran Blackwood entführt, und in einen labyrinthartigen Keller gebracht. Der Vampirjäger zwang sich ihr auf, entkleidete sie teilweise und schlug sie, als sie nicht kooperierte. Val und Seth fanden kurz später einen Zettel mit einer Karte des Kellers, die Arran hatte fallen lassen, und jagen auf ein Gefühl Seths zu einer verlassenen Lagerhalle mit solch einem Keller. Dort angekommen spürt Val bereits, dass sie nahe sind - Arrans grauenvolle Gedanken bereiten ihm mentale Schmerzen, und er kann keinen Schritt weitergehen. Seth rennt also allein die Stufen herunter, und wirft den Angreifer mühelos zur Seite, um Shay zu retten. Dies behindert Blackwood jedoch nur kurzfristig, und er zückt eine Waffe, die er mit Weihwasserkugeln geladen hat. Voll Wut und Verwzeiflung feuert er um sich, und trifft sowohl Seth als auch Val. Ein weiteres Mal wird er von MacLeod verletzt, der den angeblichen Verlobten mit einem Fußtritt hinfort stößt, wobei Arrans Landung ein nahes Rohr zerbricht, welches Säure auf sein Gesicht tropft. In einer Notoperation entfernen Shay und Doc zurück in Haralds Haus Kugeln und Weihwasser aus den Wunden der Verletzten. Neue Charaktere Protagonisten * Laurent Abrahamson Antagonisten * Arran Blackwood Nebenpersonen * Harald Didrahal, Janet Lancasters rechte Hand. * William Herlevason , Haralds ehemaligen Rivalen, jetzt nur noch ein Geist. * Jonathan Godalming, Seths Butler. Sonstiges * Am 5. April 2009 (Seite 147) wurde für das RPG der offiziellen Titel „Ummei – under the moon of blood“ vorgeschlagen. Einstimmig angenommen wurde er ab Seite 150 eingesetzt. Die vorherigen Seiten liefen noch unter „Ein Herz für Vampire RPG“ Kategorie:Handlung (Ummei)